vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is the thirteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and second episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary WELCOME TO THE BITTER BALL — Hoping to help everyone move past recent traumatic events, convinces ( ) and to attend Whitmore College’s “Bitter Ball” for broken-hearted students. Bonnie is intrigued with a fellow student named Liv, who appears to be dabbling in witchcraft. starts to worry about ’s relationship with Nadia. After making a disturbing discovery, has a frustrating conversation with and Enzo. Dr. Wes struggles to continue his research project with help from a new benefactor named Sloan. Still bent on revenge, Damon and Enzo resort to violence to convince Bonnie and to help them, but their plan takes an unexpected and horrifying turn. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Guest Cast * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman * Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * Caitlin McHugh as Sloan * Christopher Marrone as Joey Trivia *Antagonists: Damon, Enzo, Wes, Nadia and Sloan *Sloan and Liv debut in this episode. *The Whitmore College Bitter Ball took place in this episode. Katherine and Stefan dance in this episode at the Bitter Ball. *This is second episode in a row to feature a party and the second one that Elena (Katherine) attends at Whitmore since the Historical Ball in Monster's Ball. *We learn that Stefan has tried college twice, the first time was Harvard in the 1970s and unknown second time while on the phone with Katherine as Elena. *Katherine has now succeeded in her attempt in becoming the sole occupant of Elena's body. Elena herself now may still exist, but does not have any control over her body. *Katherine writes in Elena's diary about all the things she's happy about since killing Elena in The Devil Inside. Such as being young, healthy ,gorgeous, loved (as Elena) and being a vampire again. Also how Elena made a mistake by falling in love with Damon and not staying with Stefan, then correcting Elena's mistake. *Katherine deletes all photos of Elena and Damon as a couple from Elena's phone, then changes the wallpaper on the phone to a picture of Elena and Stefan. **The images of "Elena and Damon" are actually real life images of Ian Somerhalder and Nina Dobrev. *Nadia pretends to grieve for Katherine, when in fact she knows her mother survives in control of Elena's body. While Matt is compelled to go along with the deception by Katherine and Nadia. *Katherine has Nadia stay close to Matt to get information on not only all things Elena but how she would handle things and speak, as well little details on Elena's friends such as Bonnie's middle name. *Enzo and Damon are going after every surviving member of the Augustine society. They kill Diane Freeman but fail to kill Wes. *Katherine (as Elena) tries to win Stefan back. She becomes concerned that Caroline might have feelings for Stefan. *Elena herself does not appear in this episode, but only appears physically, since Katherine is now in Elena's body, it's only Elena's body with Katherine's spirit inside Elena. **As of this episode, Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore are the only main characters that appear in every single episode. *Wes Maxfield, hiding out in Richmond, VA in a defunded hospital, continues his experiments despite having no funding. Such as turning a man named Joey into a vampire. *Matt introduces Nadia and Tyler. *Enzo meets Jeremy and Bonnie. *At the end of the episode Damon feeds on and kills Joey when he see's and smells Joey's Blood causes Damon's body to elevate at which point Damon feeds so hard on Joey that he rips his head clean off, in a matter of seconds. *Matt learns that Katherine is controlling Elena's body once more as he was obviously made to forget in The Devil Inside. But will be compelled to forget once more after the vervain is out of his system. *Wes and The Travellers officially team up as a Traveller named Sloan offers him money to continue his experiments and his protection and in return she wants him to analyze blood (presumably Stefan and Elena's) *Caroline revealed that she still had the picture that Klaus drew for her in season 3 when she brought it to the bitter ball in this episode and shredded it. *Damon confirms that all the Dopplegangers of Silas and Amara end up on the Other Side when they die as they are supernatural. *Stefan admits that he liked Damon being with Elena as she made him a better person and that Stefan liked the person that Damon had become when Damon was with Elena. But now that Damon and Elena are apart. He doesn't want the good part of Damon's personality to dissapear and become bad again. *Stefan admits to Caroline he thinks that Damon enjoys being bad and that Damon enjoys confirming everyone's lowest expectations of him, by killing people as he believes Damon enjoy's being hated. Body Count *Dianne Freeman - Neck snapped by Enzo *Joey - Fed on/head ripped off by Damon Continuity *Dianne Freeman was last seen in Handle with Care. *Wes Maxfield was last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *Jeremy and Bonnie were last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Katherine has gotten rid of the red streak in Elena's hair, which she got during her visit to New York when her humanity was off in Because the Night. *This is the first episode since For Whom the Bell Tolls in which Nina Dobrev plays only one role, and the first episode in which she only plays Katherine. *Klaus was mentioned in this episode. He was last seen in 500 Years of Solitude on TVD and Crescent City on TO. Behind the Scenes *There will be a 3 week break after this episode airs due to the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics starting February 7, 2014. Cultural References *" " is also a song by Bonnie Tyler. *Total Eclipse of the Heart was the title of Episode 17 of the fifth season of TV Show Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Total Eclipse of the Heart is also the title of an erotic novel in a series by the author Zane. Quotes :Extended Promo :Nadia:'' "Who's Enzo?" '' :Stefan: "Enzo." '' :'Katherine: ''"Enzo." '' :Enzo:'' "Enzo."'' :Stefan: ''"So what, you guys are old pals again, murder buddies? Come on Damon, you're better than this." '' :Damon:'' "On the contrary, I'm better like this." '' :Katherine: ''"What did Enzo and Damon do now?" '' :Stefan:'' "Leave my brother out of it, what I do to you, Enzo, will be final." '' :'''Webclip #1 :Tyler:'' "Hmmmm....Give me whatever will obliterate the memory of Caroline."'' :Matt: "I thought you said you weren't drinking today." :Tyler: "No, I said I wasn't drinking alone today. (looks at Nadia, pauses) She's new..." :Matt: "Whatever you're thinking unthink it...That's Katherine's daughter and the psycho who doesn't fall far from the tree." :Nadia: "I can hear you, you know?" :Matt: "You locked me in a safe and buried me alive." :Nadia:'' "I'm sorry but I was trying to save my mother's life. And I failed. So If you don't mind...I'd like to sit here and grieve in peace."'' :Tyler: "You wanna shot? I wanna shot. Let's do shots!" :Matt: "What?" :Tyler: "You heard her. She's sorry. Her mom is dead. Let's do shots." :Matt: "It's your funeral." :(Tyler Smiles and then looks at Nadia, she smiles back.) :Webclip #2 :Enzo:'' "You haven't heard from Dr Wes Maxfield by any chance? Bloke's next on the Augustine hit list and he's a slippery little devil." '' :Stefan: "Is that the plan, kill off Augustine and then go back to your sadistic psyhcotic old self?" '' :'Damon: ''"I happen to like my old sadistic self, Stefan. In fact I miss that guy, that guy was dumb enough to try and change himself to get a girl, so just get another hobby brother cause I'm not in the mood to be saved." '' :Enzo:'' "What do you say? Should we get you a new hobby, golf, scrap-booking?"'' :Damon: ''"Scrap-booking." '' :Stefan: ''"Come on, Damon. You're better than this." '' :Damon: "On the contrary brother, I'm better like this." '' :'Episode :Jeremy: "You're not gonna hurt me. Elena would--" '' :'Damon: ''"Elena would what? Hurt me, dump me? Been there, done that, wrote the country song." '' :Bonnie: ''"Kill you. She would kill you." '' :Damon: ''"Cool. And then me and all her doppelgängers could start a baseball team on the Other Side." '' :Damon: ''"How long is this going to take?" '' :Caroline: ''"For a newbie witch to learn a complicated spell under massive stress? I have no idea." '' :Stefan: ''"Hey, Damon. Don't bother coming back." '' :Damon: ''"I wasn't planning on it." '' :Stefan: "The truth is, ever since the first time I noticed you falling for my brother, I have been waiting for him to screw something up so badly that you hate him. So I've been waiting and watching him do all these horrible things and then every single time I think he's gone too far, he's there for you, sometimes in ways better than I ever was. So the truth is, after a while I just stopped waiting for him to fail because I liked the person he had become -- and I don't want to lose that person." '' :'Joey: "What's happening to you?" '' :'Damon''': ''"I'm going to go ahead and say 'karma.' Karma is happening to me." '' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Extended Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries - Total Eclipse of the Heart Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Webclip 2 - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Total Eclipse of the Heart|Rehash Pictures The Bitter Ball (4).jpg The Bitter Ball (3).jpg The Bitter Ball (2).jpg The Bitter Ball (1).jpg The Bitter Ball.jpg Kat_candice_onstageseasonfive.jpg TVD 5X13 1.png tvd 5x13 2.png 13912732609c04c-original-1.jpg Bf2aFzWIYAA2QUF.jpg Augustine ripper.jpg|Augustine ripper enzo and Jeremy.jpg|Jeremy and Enzo Ambush.jpg|Ambush Stefan asking Enzo to leave.jpg Bonnie asking jeremy to the Bitter Ball.jpg Sloann.png LiveParker.png Tyler Nadia and Matt.jpg Matt drinking.jpg Bonnie tutoring.jpg Fresh start.jpg Steferine.jpg I dont want to lose my brother.jpg Bon-Kat-Care_5x13.png Caroline_seeing_Stefan_and_Katherine_5x13.png Liv.jpg Wes making new experiments.jpg Bonnie, Katherine and Caroline 5x13.png Stefan_Salvatore_5x13.jpg Stefan_5x13.,.jpg Stef_5x13.png Katherine_and_Stefan_in_5x13.png Stefan Salvatore in 5x13.png Matt-and-nadia.jpg Damon and Enzo in 5x13...png Lorenzo 5x13.png Enzo 5x13.png Enzo 5x13...png Regret.jpg DAMON-ENZO_5X13.,.png Enzo_kills_diane.jpg References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide